BrooklynnXRage
by chiller4D
Summary: Demyan and Brooklynn wake up on an island and have no knowledge of how they got there. Brooklynn's curiousty led them to the hunters exam. Can answer the questions that are floating through their heads? Like how did we get here? What are hunters? Can we get home? Or the biggest one, do we want too?... (Gon X OC)


**Welcome to chapter 1 of BrooklynnXRage, this is my first HunterXHunter fanfic. So go easy on me if I get a characters name wrong. But to help you get through this wonderful fanfic is my friends  
>Sarah: Writer<br>Jean (Pronounced John): Reader  
>TylerJosh: Editors and planning  
>Daniel(ME): A little of everything + Character design and Publishing.<br>**

**Daniel: We all love the HunterXHunter anime. So I showed this site to my friends...**

**Jean: That's us.**

**Daniel: Yes, you guys.. So as I was saying we're going to be working on this story together.**

**Josh: I think they want to get on with the story...**

**Jean: If they wanted to do that they would just skip this part, but they didn't. So that must mean they want to hear what we have to say...**

**Sarah: Jean, I highly doubt that anyone would want to hear what you want to say.**

**Daniel: Guys... I think that we're getting off track.**

**Josh: No, no, no... Let them argue, it's fucking funny.**

**Sarah: For anyone who doesn't know what he means, we're all crowded around a tiny desk with a laptop with all of us trying to type.**

**Tyler: "So, Daniel and Sarah what can we expect from this story?"**

**Sarah: Since when did this turn into a interview?...**

**Tyler: Just answer the question!**

**Sarah: Fine! You can expect a bundle of warm hugs and kisses...**

**Daniel: But don't leave out the Action, Romance, Drama, And all the epic OC's I put a lot of thought into.**

**Jean: But the story only focuses on two of the OCs.**

**Daniel: Well, aren't you just a little SMART ASS! Let's just get on with the story... *SIGHS***

**Sarah: You're forgetting to do the thing.**

**Daniel: What thing?**

**Sarah: The DISCLAIMER.**

**Daniel: I was going to put that in at the end but whatever... (We don't HUNTERXHUNTER, we only own a couple of OCS) There! happy!?**

**Jean: Well, aren't we touchy?...**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello I'm Demyan, you're probably wanting to get on with the story but there are some facts about me that I think you should know...<br>Sex: Boy  
>Hair color: Blonde<br>Blood Type: B positive  
>Height: 5'4<br>Age:16  
>Desired weapon: Threads.<br>Personality: I see myself as an idealist who's always looking for the good in things even if it's not there. I'm always searching for a way to make the worst of things good and pleasurable, even though  
>I'm perceived as calm, reserved, or even shy. But truth be told I'm drove by a fiery passion to spread my 'Ideals' which often leads to me being misunderstood by many people. Guided by my principles, rather than by logic, excitement, or practicality. When deciding how to move forward, I will often look to honor, beauty, morality and virtue<strong>**. Rather than the drive for risk of 'Reward' or 'Punishment'** **I  
>run on the purity of my ideas. These qualities allow me to communicate deeply with others, easily speaking in metaphors and<strong> **poetic verses.** **Which makes me a very creative person allowing me to often talk or find an alternate route out of a sticky situation.**  
><strong>One phrase Summary: "I'm a what IF, kind of guy..."<strong>

**I'm ****Brooklynn and this is me...**  
><strong>Sex: Girl<strong>**  
>Hair color: Black<br>Blood Type: Type O  
>Height: 4'8<br>Age:12  
>Desired weapon: Pepper-spray and knife.<strong>  
><strong>Personality: I'm a little hyper! I live in the moment, jump into action kind of girl. Planning? Don't need one! I'm sure I can think of something<strong>**. I love to be the center of attention, the class clown, the honored actress. But don't think that I'm inconsiderate, I believe in others emotions. I'm also a 'chatty ****Kathy' I could talk for hours about any subject, and have lots of energy****. I'm not afraid to admit that I can be a total 'Bitch' when I haven't got enough sleep**.** There's no greater joy for me than just having fun with a good group of friends. I have a passion for fashion and just love to go shopping, which makes a lot of people categorize me as 'Stereotypical'. But that couldn't be further from the truth, much like my name I'm one of a kind.  
>One phrase Summary: "I'm the life of any party!"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demyan POV<strong>

I slowly opened my eyes, to find myself in the middle of the field "What the heck?..." was all I could muster out of my dry mouth. It felt as if I hadn't a had a drop of water in ages. I rose up stretching my arms as I rose, the fist person I saw was a little girl passed out in the grass in front of me. I slowly approached and examined the girl, she wore a black and blue party dress, had no shoes, and her long black hair was a mess. I knelled down next to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Hay, if you're alive... Say something?..." I wasn't exactly sure what to say to a girl who's knocked out in the middle of a field. When I tapped her, she twitched a bit _'Good! She's alive! I should-' _my thoughts were cut short when she shot up and maced me in the eyes yelling "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!? DON'T TOUCH ME YOU PERVERT!". I let out a scream of pain "AH, SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL!?" I shot backwards trying to get my footing, but lost balance and rolled down a steep hill.

When I came to, a short time later I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my neck. I felt chills run down my spine and sweat down my face as realization kicked in. The girl on top of me must have noticed I had woken up cause she slightly pushed it harder against my jugular. I stared at her wide eyed and scared for my life, as I could feel the color leaving my body leaving me as pale as a ghost._ 'And if I didn't do something soon I might end up as one too.'_ I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off by saying  
>"I'll only ask this ounce and if I don't like your answer... Well you can guess what I'll do." All I could do was nod, this girl was dead serious. I could feel her murderous intent just oozing off her body.<p>

"First question! Why did you kidnap me?" She leaned in close.

"I don't know... I just woke up here same as you..." I almost cried out, I couldn't make out what kind of face she was making without my glasses.

"Second question!.. Where are we?" She hesitated for a moment. _'She must have believed me, thank god!'_ I gulped.

"I don't know... All I know is I woke up here! I don't remember much else..." My voice faded as she rose up off of me. She offered me her hand, which I hesitatingly took. The girl closed up her knife and stuck it in her purse then she turned to me and smiled "I'm Brooklynn. It's nice to meet you..." She paused as a way to signal for me to introduce myself. "Demyan... The name is Demyan." I smiled back at her but deep inside I was crying tears of joy that I got to live another day.  
>"Demyan? That's a funny name. hehehe." She giggled <em>'Is she not bothered by the fact that we woke up in the middle of nowhere?...'<em>  
>"You're one to talk, who names their kid Brooklynn?" I laughed back. Brooklynn stopped laughing and started to walk around examine her surroundings, while another huge grin spread across her face "Hay, Demyan lets go exploring!" She started jumping around like a five year old in a toy store. <em>'That's not a bad idea it would be great to find out where we are..'<em> I thought to myself and I guess that Brooklynn read my face cause she then screamed out "Lets have some fun!".

* * *

><p><strong>Brooklynn POV<strong>

I sped off into the distance not even listening to Demyan's shouts for me to slow down. I was so excited I get to explore a place I've never been before, '_I don't care where I'm at! As long as they have something to eat...'_ My thoughts were interrupted when I ran into a small boy my age dressed in green. He was carrying a fishing rod and apologized for the run in. I couldn't shake the feeling like I'd seen him before... _'Somewhere... HMMMM.. I'll figure it out.'_ I thought to myself and kept looking for food.  
><em>3 hours later...<em>  
>After walking into a restaurant I realized that I didn't have any cash or the means to make any, that was until I over heard some guys talking about something called 'Hunters'. These so called hunters make tons of money, can almost anyplace and can sell their license for big bucks! I was pumped, so pumped that I jumped off the bench I had been sitting on and ran to the guys talking about Hunters.<p>

"Excuse me sir?" I tugged at his shirt. He looked down at me.

"Yeah kid, what do you need?" He asked.

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation about Hunters..."

"So you want to become one?" He finished.

"Yeah! I was wondering where I go to become one, and thought that you could show me?..." I shrugged. The man busted out laughing.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's not that! It's just..." He continued to laughed.

"It's just that I'm waiting to get on a boat that's going to take us to the exam site."

"That wasn't really funny... But thanks for telling." I smiled my signature smile that warms the hearts of anyone who sees.

"I'm Leorio." The man in the suit extended his hand.

"I'm Brooklynn..." My voice faded as Leorio tried to hold in another laugh _'This guy is going to be annoying...' _I cringed on the inside.

"I like you kid.. We'll get along great, how do you feel about making money?" He smiled.

"Actually I was wondering if you could tell me more about Hunters?" My curiosity wanted to know more.

"Well is there something you like to do?" Leorio cocked a brow.

Putting a finger to my chin as I thought "HMMMM... I like to Party, Dress or maybe cook?... Why? Is it a requirement?"

"It'll help you decide what kind of hunter you want to be." Picking up his briefcase he said "You might want to become a Gourmet Hunter."

"What do they-" I was cut short by the loud sound of a boat approaching.

"We'll continue this conversation on the boat." He started to board the ship. I was worried _'our ride is about to leave and I don't know where Blondie went...'_ I took one last look around before running aboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Daniel: Well we did it guys we posted our first chapter together.<strong>

**Sarah: Yeah but it took about a week to get it done.**

**Josh: I hate holidays!**

**Jean: I liked the first chapter but we can do the next one better.**

**Tyler: Until the next chapter we wish you well, goodnight...**


End file.
